User blog:WarpyNeko930/Okay listen up
Okay everyone, Warpy here with a serious message this time around. ‘’’Hello, I’m here now. It’s Des, or Imago. Whatever you want to call me.’’’ ‘’And Chesk.’’ Why are we here? Well to be honest, Chat has been crumbling lately. It’s turned into a...well… ‘’Pile of goddamn trash. And I’m sure a lot of you older users have noticed it too.’’ Basically yes. So, what is the core of this issue, and how can we fix it? Well, let’s start with…. VS Debating. We all know what I’m talking about. Lately all we’ve been hearing is, “Character is Multi-Galaxy” “Character is Wall level” “Calcs” “CALCS” “CAAAAALCS” “STOMP STOMP STOMP” We’ve been seeing a lot of this lately. More people get involved, and Debates drag on forever. So, from now on...Debates must be put in PM. No exceptions. ‘’’Yes, debating is indeed fun sometimes…but it seriously sometimes goes too far here.’’’ Now, JUST BECAUSE IT IS PRIVATE, DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN BE A DICK IN PM! I’m stressing this. Debate respectfully. If there's ever an issue, or someone is a dick, tell a Mod or Admin. ‘’’Yes, keep it respectful, please, don’t be a bigoted fool.’’’ ‘’We've talked this over with other mods and admins too, and they agree that this needs to be a thing. It just gets way too it of hand. If you wanna have a debate with multiple people, go find some dead wiki with some dead chat or figure out how to hack Wikia. Now, for what I consider more important… You older users here probably remember the good times of chat. You'd have about a maximum of around 12 or so users at a time, most of which were cool, and you'd just… Chat. Lately, that feeling has been gone, and I think we've all noticed it. Why is it gone though?’’ Well, for starters, a lack of maturity. What do I mean by that? Well, recently members don't seem to go with the flow. Someone says something that “triggers” another user, and then that user gets involved and there's a big pileup of a pointless argument. Or sometimes someone just straight up does something to piss another member off. ‘’And we don’t mean piss off in the “Para announced a fight where Chesk’s favorite characters die” or “beating up Eden” kind of ways. We mean in the “Being a total Pikatool” kind of way.’’ ‘’’Yeah, it’s been increasing, a large portion of us have been noticing it.’’’ For example, if someone talks about a thing that REALLY REALLY makes someone mad, or is something that they just...really really hate. Like Pokemon VS Digimon, the R-Word, or another issue that a member hates. Just don't do it. Simple as that. Literally, if it makes someone mad, DON’T DO IT. ‘’And we all agree, we don’t want to be gentle anymore. Honestly, there have been multiple cases in chat where I thought “Alright, this person needs to go.”, but I haven’t done it. No more letting people get away with this stuff, that goes to everyone. Regulars, Mods and Admins.’’ ‘’’We definitely need to be stricter around on chat. We sometimes let a little bit too much go on in that place, don’t we?’’’ ‘’We do. No more of that. No more warnings, no more second chances. It’s our jobs to take action, so we need to take some goddamn action!’’ ‘’’We all need to step up here, all of us.’’’ And if you think that's cruel? Tough. ‘’Again, we older users remember the good times. Back when chat was FUN. Just memes, waifus, fight announcements, talks of fights, that stuff. None of punching bag stuff which I’ve felt a lot lately.’’ ‘’’Hell, I’m pretty new compared to Warp and Chesk, but I still clearly notice the difference from what I’ve seen.’’’ Another issue I've seen arising lately is, simply, people are taking this SO seriously. Proto Dude couldn't have said it better… “IT’S FICTIONAL CHARACTERS PEOPLE” Something along those lines. They're fictional, it doesn't matter. So, chill. Just…chill GDI. ‘’And yeah, I’ll admit to maybe getting a little too upset over them, but most of the time it’s just because people are purposely trying to get under my skin.’’ ‘’’Me too, I must admit here. We all just need to chill the fuck out, don’t try to annoy anyone and be a dick to get a reaction or whatever. We’re serious here. We WILL punish you if you do these things.’’’ ‘’To sum it up, stop debating VS in public, it doesn’t end well, and stop being dicks. That’s all we’re asking.’’ And we've said what's gonna happen if you don't knock it off. It's more than likely going to start with kicking, up to banning. Just pointing that out. ‘’Blog over. See you later.’’ ‘’’See ya later, space fams.’’’ Category:Blog posts